1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for effecting a bi-directional displacement of a means or a connecting element, hereinafter referred to as means, along a guide, which can be reversibly moved along the guide between at least two positions, with a driving means, which can be engaged with the means to displace, while being subjected to the action of force, in a direction along the guide, and an actuator which is engaged with the means and which is capable of displacing while being subjected to the action of force, in the opposite direction along the guide, wherein the actuator can be actuated by means of a converter material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Locking mechanisms are fundamentally divisible into systems producing a rigid non-reversible connection between two components or a reversible connection, that is unlockable locking systems, serving to establish non-positive connections between two components. The further embodiments relate more preferably to connecting or locking mechanisms of the second type mentioned above by means of which it is possible to establish a reversibly fixed connection between two bodies or components which are mounted in a movable manner relative to each other.
When two components to be joined, reversibly fixed locking mechanisms provide mechanical bearing points between which are established a connection that can be subjected to mechanical load. In the simplest of cases a mechanical connecting element is provided on the bearing point of a component, which through appropriate actuation is displaced in the region of the bearing point of the other component, on which the connecting means enters into a joined connection. For example reference is made here to a pin connection with a pin that can be moved in a linear manner which is guided within a component which for example is mounted in a hinged manner relative to a second component. The second component in contrast provides a cylindrical recess adapted to the outer contour of the pin in which the bolt can be inserted through suitable displacement. If in a so-called open position the bolt is completely located in the first component, it is possible to freely swivel at least the first component relative to the second component along a predeterminal swivel axis. In the locked state of both components relative to each other, the bolt is extended in a defined relative orientation of both components relative to each other and terminates in the corresponding recess of the opposite component. Both components are thus locked against each other. If the bolt is again transferred into a rearward position, free swiveling at least of one component relative to the other component is again possible.
To actuate the above locking mechanism, that is to realize the linear mechanism driving the bolt, different driving types known per se are possible, for example a motor drive which via a gear mechanism is capable of displacing the bolt which is capable of being moved in a linear manner depending on the movement direction through changing over the direction of rotation, or an acceleration mechanism subjected to a spring force which, through a triggering moment, for example suddenly releases the energy stored in a spring for driving the bolt and transfers the bolt into a locked state. To release the bolt connection again however an outer mechanical introduction of force is required to return the bolt into its original position against the force of the spring.
If there is a desire for locking and unlocking operations which occur very rapidly in respect of time which take place comparatively in an explosion-like manner, that is in a very short time, huge technical efforts have to be made to suitably modify actuator systems known to date which are required for the linear mobility of an aforementioned bolt. In the case of a motor-driven bolt, very high requirements in terms of response time and the torque capability of such motors have to be made. These requirements for electric motors rapidly lead to technological limits. If energy storage systems are used of a suitably strong design, such as for example sturdily designed spring systems possessing large spring hardnesses, correspondingly high resetting forces are required to re-tension the locking bolt against the spring force.